1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to controlling a fuel cell.
2. Background Art
In a fuel cell, for example, polymer electrolyte fuel cell, chemical energy of a substance is directly converted into electrical energy by electrochemical reaction of reactive gases (fuel gas and oxidizing gas) respectively supplied to a pair of electrodes (anode and cathode) placed across an electrolyte membrane.
In a fuel cell system having such a fuel cell, one known control method measures the output voltage of each of cells included in the fuel cell and gives an instruction to decrease the load when the minimum voltage among the measured output voltages is less than 0 V, while giving an instruction to increase the load when the minimum voltage is not less than a predetermined threshold value.
The known control method is shown in JP 2006-179389A, JP 2007-35516A and JP 2008-300299A, for example.